We're in this together
by NickRivers92
Summary: Los Vengadores han salvado el mundo de las garras de Loki.Y todo vuelve a la normalidad. O casi todo. El amor volverá a llegar para Steve Rogers. Y su bella dama será una nueva vengadora de 18 años. ¿Podrá tener su amor y su confianza?
1. Conclusión de un vengador

Restaurante Shawarma.

El grupo de los Vengadores come en una mesa reservada. Thor se une a ellos un rato después de su marcha con Loki y el Tesseract.

Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton están juntos, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, reuniendo todo aquello que tendrán a partir de ahora. Tony Stark y Bruce Banner hablan sobre los acontecimientos que ha desencadenado Loki, aunque Thor haga contradicciones.

El único que no está es Steve Rogers, que ha salido un momento fuera a tomar el aire, para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Y llegar a una que jamás se había vuelto a replantear.

_**Capitán América POV**_

_El derrotar a Loki ha sido un gran logro que no habríamos conseguido si no hubiésemos trabajado en equipo._

_Sin embargo, cuando íbamos a coger nuestros coches para venir al restaurante,pude ver las miradas de Natasha y Barton._

_Las de un sentimiento encontrado._

_Yo sabía que Natasha sentía algo por él, me contó la historia en el restaurante, lo que había sufrido cuando él se marchó, lo que sintió al verle controlado por Loki. Pero ahora el tiempo jugaba a su favor, Clint había vuelto a ser el mismo, y Natasha le había concedido una oportunidad._

_Cuando acabamos la misión, Clint y Natasha hablaron sobre el pasado, sobre el por qué de la huida de Clint. Sus razones tenía, pero claro, nada se justifica._

_Natasha le había recriminado, pero de todas maneras, consiguió entender y perdonar. Y habían vuelto a nacer en el amor._

_Me senté en unos escalones y giré la cabeza. Por el cristal veía a Natasha y Clint muy acaramelados, muy cerca el uno del otro, con sus labios casi rozándose._

_Eso era lo que yo llamaba ''amor''._

_Era lo que había perdido 70 años atrás._

_La agente Peggy Carter no era mi protitpo de mujer... Pero me gustaba._

_Y yo a ella._

_Acabamos enamorados._

_Había vivido muchas cosas a su lado, y era solo un chico de 24 años, pero claro, con lo grande que era... Hay que añadirle 7 años más._

_En resumen, soy un hombre de 25 años con apariencia de 30, que ha estado congelado por 70 y que se ha perdido muchas cosas de la vida._

_Sobre todo conocer el amor al lado de Peggy._

_Nos debíamos una cita, pero por culpa del nazi que derroté, jamás pude volver a verla. Y 70 años después, en un mundo que no conozco de nada... Me siento perdido._

_Echando algo en falta._

_Tengo muy claro que jamás podré volver a amar a nadie, o que jamás podré decir ''te quiero a alguien''._

_Esas miradas,esas palabras que se dirigen Natasha y Clint... Esos sentimientos..._

_Yo jamás los tendré._

_Stark me decía que podía salir con mujeres, pero ninguna me aportaría nada, y las mujeres son muy complicadas. Stark era un sex-symbol, un multimillonario, todas las mujeres estaban a sus pies. Yo me reía, Banner también. El doctor no tenía esas preocupaciones, estaba con sus investigaciones y tratando de dominar al ''otro''. Y Thor, al ser un dios... Tenía sus cosas en su planeta, aunque en la Tierra iba a estar bastante._

_De todos modos, a Natasha y a Clint los miraba con una sonrisa, y cierta envidia. Me gustaba que fuesen felices, que Natasha hubiese encontrado el rumbo de su vida, que Clint estuviera con ella._

_Pero yo estaba solo, no tenía a nadie con quien compartir mi vida. Estaba ligado a Los Vengadores, esa sería toda mi vida. No habría más._

_Ni familia._

_Ni amor._

_Solo trabajo._

_Y amigos, claro. Ellos serán siempre mis amigos. Pero no pueden darme lo que yo necesito._

_Porque solo quiero una mujer cono Peggy, alguien con quien compartir mis inquietudes, mis sentimientos... Hablar,compenetrarnos... Tener una mitad que me entienda._

_Pero dentro de mí hay un viejo corazón que ha dormido por 70 años. Y en 70 años perdidos... No puedes recuperar nada._

_O eso creo yo._

* * *

_**¡Y aquí traigo otra historia! Esta si que la tengo terminada de Potterfics, pero hay una segunda temporada a medio acabar y no se como lo haré. De momento, os voy a ir dejando la primera poco a poco, a ver si os gusta. Y la subiré los findes, seguramente.**_

_**Esta es más Marvel en su totalidad, con su OC, y con su á un pequeño cameo de videojuego, pero es más al final, por lo tanto, es un Marvel limpio y sin complicaciones. ¡Espero que os guste! :3**_


	2. Primer Encuentro

_'' Buenos tardes a toda la gente de Nueva York. Ahora mismo son las 19:30 de la noche, es una noche lluviosa, como pueden comprobar, pero no se preocupen, el sol siempre sale ''_

Hice como que no escuchaba la radio del taxista. En mi vida jamás volvería a salir el sol, el sol se fue hace cuatro días, para siempre.

Estoy aquí en Nueva York por trabajo, quizá no sea el trabajo de mi vida, pero mi personalidad lo requiere. Es lo que tiene ser alguien letal, profesional y sobre todo muy, muy valiente.

Llegamos casi a mi destino. Me bajé del taxi y eché a caminar por las calles que me separaban de la central llamada S. H. I . E. L. D.

Su jefe, Nick Furia, me había solicitado para un proyecto que el denominaba ''iniciativa Vengadores'', pero no quiso explicarme más cuando vino a verme en persona, días antes de un fatal desenlace que ha cambiado mi vida.

Me quedé huérfana de madre cuando no tenía mas que 5 años. Y mi padre fue el que me cuidó, el que ha estado a mi lado.

Incluso ahora, bajo la lluvia, las lágrimas de mis ojos pueden bailar en mis mejillas libremente, nadie me ve, nadie puede preguntarme.

Furia me dijo que podía ir primero al edificio Stark a presentarme, pero quería empezar cuanto antes, asi que me dijo que fuese a la central de S. H. I. E. L. D a conocer al equipo y mi entorno de trabajo. Eso fue mi escapada, porque en mi vida no podía estar más sola.

Mi padre había muerto. Me había dejado sola.

Esto fue hace cuatro días, cuatro fatídicos días. Mi padre había muerto, dejándome sola en el mundo, destrozada, a pesar de que ya tenía 18 años, pero aún era una niña, prácticamente. Aún puedo recordar la última mirada que me lanzó, el último beso que me dio, su mano en mi mejilla, mis lágrimas surcando mi rostro. Aún recuerdo su última sonrisa, intentando darla fuerza para que siguiera conmigo. Pero nada se pudo hacer por salvarle la vida. Mi padre murió ante mis ojos, y tuve el valor suficiente para enterrarle en el jardín donde siempre habíamos vivido, al lado de mi madre.

Y mientras lloraba sobre su tumba, juré que iba a recordarle siempre, que si luchaba sería por él, por mi madre... Por mi propia supervivencia.

Ya eran las ocho. Quizá tardase un poco, o a lo mejor incluso me había perdido. Pero mis pensamientos me incitaban a seguir caminando, yo seguía inmersa en mis recuerdos. Es duro perder a tu familia, quedarte sola en el mundo, no tener a nadie que te ayude. El trabajo era lo único que podría llenarme en estos momentos, pero no tenía a mi padre al lado para que me diera fuerza. No había vuelto a sonreír desde esos cuatro días, a pesar de que soy muy risueña, alegre.

Algo peculiar también.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba en un gran patio, con un edificio al frente. Por lo visto había llegado a las instalaciones de S . H. I. E. L. D, aunque me pareció ver algo raro antes de llegar. Entorné los ojos.

Parecía el famoso doctor Bruce Banner. Había oido hablar de él, de sus avances científicos. Así que me acerqué sin miedo, pero antes de llegar, vi que algo no iba bien.

Temblaba.

Y se volvia verde...

De pronto, se giró. Y me vio.

Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme. Solo acerté a decir:

- Doctor Banner... Tranquilícese...

Pero no me escuchó.

Y la masa verde aumentaba.

Y apenas fui consciente de la realidad.

Solo me hizo falta ver que se transformaba en el gran Hulk ( si, se quien es Hulk), y chillé.

Y me vi corriendo con él detrás.

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque era cierto. Corrí hasta que me topé con la pared... Y no había salida.

Me di la vuelta... Y el estaba frente a mí, a unos metros. Con expresión de furia.

Mi vida pasó por delante de mis ojos, me quedé estática. Era mi final, y me lo había buscado sin darme cuenta. En unos momentos estaría con mis padres. Solo había vivido 18 años.

Los mejores de mi vida.

Y al ver que Hulk iba a saltar... Cerré los ojos.

Pero de pronto, algo o alguien me empujó contra la pared de al lado, y me sentí encogida, pero no abrí los ojos, solo pude escuchar una voz de hombre:

- ¡ Stark, contrólale! ¡ Yo la protejo!

Y escuché ruidos metálicos, de pelea. Yo estaba demasiado asustada como para mirar, pero le eché valor, y abriendo los ojos, miré con temor hacia quien estaba frente a mí.

Y le ví.

Llevaba un traje con las rayas de la bandera americana, y su traje era azul intenso. No llevaba máscara, era rubio, con los ojos marrones.

Era guapísimo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sentí que algo conectaba entre nosotros, pero escuché ruidos de nuevo y me abracé fuertemente a él. Escuché su risa y me agarró con fuerza.

- ¡ Rogers, le tengo ya, vuelve a su forma! ¡ Nos vamos dentro!

Miré y vi que era cierto. Áun seguía lloviendo. Vi como alguien rojo y otro ser humano se marchaban. Así que alcé la mirada de nuevo y mi salvador seguía ahí, mírandome como si no hubiese mañana.

Y por un momento, mi alma se sintió mucho más tranquila, más segura.

Más querida.

Hasta la lluvia que nos rodeaba había quedado olvidada a un segundo plano.

Porque de momento solo me centraba en mi salvador.

El que debería hacerse llamar Capitán América.


	3. Extraños sentimientos

_Steve POV_

No lo pensé dos veces. Hulk estaba haciendo alguna de las suyas. Por eso, al escuchar los gritos, Stark y yo salimos afuera, preparados para todo.

Y en la pared, vimos a una chica asustada, con los ojos cerrados. Y Hulk estaba a punto de cargar contra ella.

No lo pensamos dos veces. Me lancé sobre la chica, la empujé contra la pared de al lado y grité a Stark:

- ¡ Stark, contrólale!¡ Yo la protejo !

Pude ver como asentía y comenzó a lanzarse contra Hulk, intentando calmarle o por lo menos alejarle de allí. Me giré hacia mi protegida, y me la encontré mirándome.

La estudié con detalle.

Tenía el pelo largo, pelirrojo y ondulado. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, y aunque en ese momento mostraban terror, más adentro podía ver que había sufrido mucho.

De pronto, ella se abrazó fuertemente a mi. Me eché a reír, ya que ese ruido provenía de Iron Man y Hulk, que al parecer se alejaban. Escuché a Tony decir:

-¡ Rogers, le tengo ya, vuelve a su forma! ¡ Nos vamos dentro!

Yo asentí, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la chica también miraba para comprobar que eso era verdad. Yo la miré, y ella también me miró de nuevo, y por un momento, el tiempo se paró para ella...

Y para mí también.

Poco a poco, me aparté para que ella tuviese espacio. Se puso la mano en el pecho.

- Que miedo he pasado... Pensé que iba a morir.

- Suele pasar cuando Hulk hace su aparición - respondí, y ella se rio.

- Gracias por salvarme la vida - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y su sonrisa me hechizó.

- De nada... Es mi deber - dije haciendo una reverencia. Ella volvió a reír.

- Tú debes ser el capitán América, ¿ no? Pero no creo que te llames siempre así.

- Claro que no. Soy Steve Rogers.

- Yo soy Valerie. Un gusto.

- El gusto es mío, señorita - me incliné para besarle la mano y ví que volvía a sonreír.

Y su sonrisa de nuevo se clavó en mi corazón.

- ¿ Y qué trae por aquí a una señorita tan guapa?

- He venido a ver a Nick Furia. por un asunto laboral.

- ¿ Laboral? - pregunté asombrado.

- Si. Furia vino hace unos días a hablar conmigo, pero vino en un momento... delicado... - ví que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

- No hables de ello si te hace daño.

- En algún momento tendré que echarlo afuera - ella volvio a sonreír, aunque le costó. - ¿ Puedes acompañarme dentro? Necesito ver al doctor Banner, ver como está. Y hablar con Nick Furia.

- Claro - los dos nos encaminamos a nuestro ritmo hacia las instalaciones. De pronto, me percaté de la lluvia.

- Nos cogeremos un resfriado si estamos mucho bajo la lluvia.

- Me gusta estar bajo la lluvia - dijo ella. - Es relajante.

- ¿ Y cuantos años tienes?

- Dieciocho.

- Aún eres una niña, prácticamente.

- Pero se pelear, y por eso estoy aquí. ¿ Tú cuantos tienes?

- Noventa y cinco.

- No se te notan - me dijo con una risa floja.

- Es que es una historia larga.

- ¿ Oficialmente?

- Veinticinco.

- Ya tengo a alguien que me proteja... Contigo podré sentirme segura - y de pronto, vino a abrazarme. Y yo la devolví el abrazo.

¿ Era posible que estuviese encontrando los sentimientos que tenía Natasha,de los que me había hablado Tony? Quizá fuese irreal, pero empezaba a pensar que había algo dentro de mí que me empujaba hacia Valerie.

Se separó de mi y llegamos por fin a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ahí estaban Stark y Banner, sentados en un rincón alejado, junto a Thor. Natasha y Clint estaban hablando con Nick, y todos volvieron la vista cuando nos vieron aparecer.

- Vaya, Rogers, gracias por traer de una pieza a la señorita Jones... Empezaba a preguntarme donde andaría.

- De nada, señor - dije, y me fui junto a Stark y Banner. Este alzó la mirada y miró hacia Valerie.

- Señorita Jones, disculpe por lo acaecido antes. Yo... Me siento avergonzado...

Ella alzó la mano.

- No pasa nada, doctor Banner. No era consciente de lo que hacía.

Nick la hizo un gesto y ella se acercó a él. Todos nos reunimos y ellos se pusieron frente a nosotros.

- Bueno, señores, a partir de hoy, la iniciativa Vengadores contará con un miembro más que nos va a dar ventaja en las batallas que se libren. Les presento a la señorita Valerie Jones, nueva miembro de S. H. I. E. L. D y una de sus nuevas compañeras de batalla.

Todos aplaudimos, pero yo no apartaba la mirada del rostro de mi nueva compañera, que exhibía una tímida sonrisa, y se apartaba el pelo de la cara con gestos nerviosos.

Creo que mi corazón comenzaba a hablar por sí solo, porque me decía que, a pesar de ser una maquina imparable de guerra, esa chica iba a ser causa de numerosos cambios en mí.

Aunque al girar la vista, advertí también la mirada de Stark.

Y no me gustaba nada.

Su mirada era la misma que cuando iba a atacar a alguna fémina... O cuando estaba empezando a gustarle alguna.

Pero ahora solo me importaba la chica que estaba frente a mí, mi nueva compañera, amiga, protegida...

Mi nuevo impulso de salir hacia delante.

Valerie Jones.


	4. Mi realidad

_Valerie POV_

Nunca me había encontrado tan integrada en un grupo como ahora. Estaba rodeada de personas con poderes excepcionales, y me tenían como a una más.

Y me gustaba.

Nick se acercó a mí.

- Valerie, sería bueno que contases que fuerzas y poderes excepcionales te han echo ser la elegida para la iniciativa Vengadores. Así tus compañeros podrán equiparse contigo y conocerte mejor.

- Bueno... soy una persona bastante excepcional... Tengo poderes que muchos jamás podrían tener. Poseo el poder de la premonición, con el cual predigo donde se encontrará el atacante y podré protegerme de sus ataques, incluso atacar yo, y también me sirve para saber algunos de sus ataques.

- Eso es una gran ventaja en batalla, podremos coordinarnos según nos vaya diciendo lo que tenga el enemigo y sobre sus movimientos - dijo un hombre rubio y corpulento, que tenía los brazos cruzados.

- Es un punto extra, Thor - comentó Furia.

- También tengo lo que se llama ''el virus Mercer''. No se como lo conseguí. Solo lo tengo desde que puedo recordar. Como poder ofensivo poseo una espada, es en lo que se convierte mi brazo cuando lo necesito en un combate, como si fuese una gran cuchilla. Es muy letal. Poseo también un escudo como arma defensiva, es bastante útil. Y por último, lo que más miedo me da. Los poderes virales, como el consumo o la visión térmica.

- ¿Por qué te da miedo el consumo? - preguntó una chica pelirroja.

- Es lo que más me aterra. Consumo al enemigo, le absorbo. Me quedo con su ADN, y puedo adoptar su forma, conservando los recuerdos y habilidades de esa persona.

- Lo que se dice una máquina imparable de matar - contestó un individuo alto con perilla, pelo corto, y un círculo brillando en el pecho. Suponía que debía ser el tal Stark.

- Por eso es muy eficaz. Es un gran arma que podrá hacer que, como equipo, os podais coordinar. Bueno - vi que Nick miraba su reloj, y se giró a verme -, mañana te veré, estoy equipando tu cuarto para que te encuentres a gusto. Esta noche dormirás en el edificio Stark, y mañana podrás venir aquí para tu entrenamiento. Conoce a tus nuevos compañeros, y... buena suerte.

- Gracias - dije, y él se marchó. Me volví a ver de nuevo a mis compañeros y estos se acercaron a mí.

_Narrador POV_

- Estamos encantados de tenerte en el equipo - dijo un chico alto, de pelo negro, con flechas a su espalda. - Soy Clint Barton. - le tendió la mano.

- Encantada - Valerie la estrechó. - ¿ Y qué héroe eres tú?

- Ojo de Halcón. Tengo una gran maña con el arco y las flechas, mi vista lo permite.

- Visión muy desarrollada.

- Justamente.

- Bueno, me toca - la chica pelirroja se adelantó. - Soy Natasha Romanoff, un placer.

- ¿ Tú eres la famosa espía rusa? Me encantan tus técnicas de lucha - dijo asombrada.

- Puedo enseñarte algunas. Es muy útil tener tácticas de defensa.

- Gracias.

- Yo soy Thor, el dios del trueno - dijo el hombre rubio. - Supongo que habrás escuchado la batalla contra Loki.

- Si, la vi por televisión... Fue impactante el destrozo que causastéis todos... Aunque era necesario.

- Creo que yo no tengo carta de presentación, ¿no? - dijo Steve Rogers, acercándose a la chica, que sonrió.

- A ti no te hace falta... Ya nos conocíamos de antes. Pero si quieres... empezamos de nuevo.

- Con gusto - Steve estrechó la mano de la pelirroja. - Steve Rogers, Capitán América.

- Valerie Jones, no tengo seudónimo - ella sonrió, y Stark se acercó a ella.

- Yo me la llevo al edificio Stark. Vosotros iros a la cama, no me esperéis. Valerie - se giró hacia ella -, ¿no te importa que te lleve siendo Iron Man? Llegaremos antes.

- No, no tengo problema. Bueno, chicos... Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana - todos se marcharon de allí mientras Stark se ponia su traje de Iron Man y volvía junto a la chica.

- Súbete a mi espalda y sujétate bien, no sea que te caigas.

- Se intentará - respondió ella. Se subió a caballito, se agarró fuertemente al cuello de Iron Man y este despegó a la velocidad de la luz, y en nada se encontraron surcando los cielos de NY hasta llegar al edificio Stark, donde Tony dejó a su compañera en el suelo mientras él se iba a la plataforma donde se quitaba poco a poco la armadura. Valerie le observaba atentamente, siguiéndole hasta llegar dentro de la casa.

- Tiene buenas vistas, ¿no? - preguntó Stark entrando vestido de nuevo con su ropa normal, sirviéndose un whisky.

- Ahora entiendo porque decidiste tener aquí el edificio Stark - repuso ella, acercándose a la barra.

- Es buen lugar para vivir - se bebió el whisky de un trago. - Bueno, Valerie, tú puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche, mañana vendremos alguno de nosotros a recogerte a eso de las 8 de la mañana, estate preparada.

- Me lo anoto, señor Stark - dijo la pelirroja.

- Creo que tus cosas están sobre mi cama. Cualquier cosa, llámanos, y vendremos. Hasta mañana,Valerie.

- Hasta mañana, Tony - los dos se dieron dos besos, pero Stark rozó por milímetros las comisuras de sus labios, se separaron y Stark se marchó de nuevo volando con su traje de Iron Man.

Valery miró a su alrededor, fue hasta la cama, sacó su pijama, se lo puso y mientras se tumbaba en la cama, los acontecimientos de ese día fueron haciendo mella en ella.

Ahora vivía su realidad.

Se iba a preparar para ser una gran vengadora, para luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Para empezar a vivir su vida de nuevo.

_''Ahora si es mi vida...Mi realidad''_


	5. Highway to hell

_¡Tanto tiempo, a que si! Ya por fin traigo capítulo nuevo, di que si xDD Muuy mal eso de no dar reviews, no me ayudan en caso de que tenga que modificar algún punto de la historia. Malos, malos todos._

_En este capítulo es el primero que puse canción. La verdad es que me inspiró mucho, sobre todo al final del capítulo. Así que yo os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras leeis, espero que os cree algo de ambiente._

_¡Y sin más, la historia!_

* * *

**_Canción: Highway to hell - AC/DC_**

A las cinco de la mañana, Valerie se despertó. No podía dormir bien desde la muerte de su madre, aunque desde lo de su padre, y de aquel día que su infancia quedó traumatizada... Tenía pesadillas muy vívidas.

Dolorosas.

Transcurrieron unos minutos para darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en el apartamento de Stark. Se levantó de aquella gran cama y caminó descalza hasta el salón, donde vio que había aparatos de gimnasia. Ella siempre había sido deportista, así que se dispuso a entrenar un poco. Así pues, hizo abdominales, aerobic, un poco de la bici estática y unos saltos con la comba, con lo cual mató un poco el tiempo hasta las 6 y cuarto, que decidió darse una ducha caliente.

Estuvo más de tres cuartos de hora hora bajo el agua, tratando de relajarse, cuando salió, eran las 7 casi, asi que aprovechó para ponerse algo más cómoda y prepararse unos huevos revueltos con tostadas y zumo de lo menos esperaría a Tony con el estómago lleno.

Mientras se apoyaba contra la encimera de la cocina, el interfono sonó. Valerie se dirigió a él,pero alguien más rápido que ella habló.

- Le hago subir,señor?

- Deberías, JARVIS, deberías - dijo una voz de hombre. Así que eso era el sistema inteligente de la casa de Tony, al menos aparentaba serlo, pensó la chica.

- Que cosa más graciosa - refunfuñó ella. Se volvió de nuevo a la barra, y de pronto, el ascensor se abrió, revelando a la persona que había ido a verla.

- ¡Steve! - exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Steve se sorprendió más aún de verla allí plantada.

- Venir a buscar unas cosas para S.H.I.E.L.D .¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

- Llevo despierta desde las cinco, no suelo dormir mucho. ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Si, un café.

- Vale. Siéntate, ahora te lo preparo.

Steve se sentó mientras Valerie preparaba una cafetera. Mientras ella desayunaba y se movía por la casa, el chico se fijó en ella. En su pelo pelirrojo, en sus largas piernas, en su cuerpo esbelto, vestido por una camiseta de tirantes y un short muy cortito. Esa visión ponía a Steve nervioso.

- Aquí tienes - Valerie depositó una taza de café en la mesa, y se sentó junto a Steve. - Creía que eras Tony, que venía a buscarme...

- ¿Venía a buscarte hoy?

- Si, eso me dijo anoche. Me siento rara, siento como que no encajo aquí...

- Encajas y lo sabes. Eres una super heroína.

- Soy alguien normal. - terminó de beber el zumo. - Voy a vestirme... Oye,Steve, ¿puedes llevarme tu a S.H.I.E.L.D? Es que no se si irme con Tony... después de lo de anoche...

Steve se puso tenso.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, nos despedimos... Y me besó casi en las comisuras de los labios. Eso me hizo sentir... Incómoda.

- Stark es un sex-symbol, un ligón. A lo mejor le gustas.

- Pues vaya manera de hacer las cosas. Voy a vestirme - salió hacia el dormitorio, dejando a Steve solo.

* * *

En la habitación, agarró el teléfono y llamó a alguien que casi siempre había estado cerca de ella. Necesitaba ayuda en ese momento.

- ¿Diga?

- Soy Valerie. Necesito ayuda.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Una buena moto. Y si me buscas un buen apartamento, mejor.

- ¿Dónde te lo busco?

- Averigua la dirección de Steve Rogers. Y de ahí busca lo más cercano.

- ¿Y que moto quieres?

- Conoces mis gustos. Quiero mi moto en media hora, o a más tardar, lo quiero esta misma mañana en la central de S.H.I.E.L.D. Es hora de que me instale oficialmente en Nueva York.

- Está bien, haré lo que pueda.

- Eres lo más.

Colgó y comenzó a buscar la ropa para vestirse.

* * *

_Steve POV_

Stark comenzaba a jugar sucio. No me equivocaba con la mirada que le dirigió a Valerie la noche anterior. Iba a por ella,y no iba a permitir que nadie la tocara o la hiciese daño.

De alguna manera u otra, iba a averiguar el pasado de la chica, lo que le había sucedido para tener tanto dolor en el fondo de su mirada.

¿Qué me pasaba? De la noche a la mañana me preocupaba por esa niña, quería protegerla, poder ayudarla, decirle que no estaba sola. Podría ser que mi corazón estuviera buscando los sentimientos que tenía Natasha, los que yo tenía hace 70 años... ¿Pero en una niña? Era demasiado.

Escuché ruido de tacones a mi espalda. Me levanté y me giré.

Y vi a una Valerie que no parecía ella.

Llevaba pantalones de cuero negros, una camiseta de tirantes suelta, unas botas de tacón, el pelo ondulado, y unas Ray-Ban en la como una especie de chica mala salida de una canción.

- Que cambio desde ayer... No pareces esa chica asustadiza que salvé.

- Bueno, nunca soy lo que aparento - sonrió y se puso el bolso en bandolera. - ¿Nos marchamos ya?

- Claro - salí por delante de ella, más nervioso aún. Definitivamente, algo tenía esa chica que me tenía descolocado.

_Narrador POV_

- Espérame aquí un momento, Valerie. Enseguida vuelvo. - dijo Steve mientras doblaba la esquina. Ella se quedó sola, intrigada por saber a donde había ido Steve.

La respuesta vino poco después.

_-_ ¡Guau! ¡Vaya moto, Steve! - dijo Valerie, impresionada, al ver aparecer a Steve con una Harley Davison.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Es mi moto favorita!

- Me alegra que te guste - Steve sonrió. - ¿Subes?

- Claro - Valerie se subió a la moto, se agarró a la cintura de Steve, y podía notar como se sonrojaba.

- Sujetate fuerte, que voy a arrancar a velocidad suprema.

- Tampoco te pases - repuso ella mientras Steve arrancaba la moto.

Y así, los dos se vieron en movimiento por las calles de Nueva York rumbo a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.


	6. Entrenamientos y cita con el señor Stark

Steve y Valerie llegaron a S.H.I.E.L.D, donde encontraron a Clint practicando con sus flechas.

- Buenos días, Valerie - dijo al verla. - No pensaba que fueras tan rebelde - añadió mientras la chica se quitaba las gafas de sol.

- No soy lo que aparento, Clint. ¿Qué hacías?

- Practicaba con las flechas, quería mejorar mi puntería. Por cierto, Furia ha preguntado por tí hace unos 5 minutos.

- Llego ya tarde. Me voy a ver a Furia y a empezar el entrenamiento. Nos vemos luego - Valerie salio corriendo y Steve se acercó a Clint.

- ¿No se suponía que tendría que ser Tony el que fuera a por Valerie? - preguntó.

- Fui yo esta mañana y quiso venirse conmigo. No quería ir con Tony, anoche casi la besa.

- ¿Eso te pone furioso? - Clint disparó la flecha.

- Puede ser.

- Steve, es una niña. Tú prácticamente eres un viejales.

- Veinticinco años con apariencia de treinta, Clint. Soy maduro. Y se que ella es una niña, pero solo quiero protegerla.

- ¿Protegerla de mis encantos, Rogers? - Tony Stark salía hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. - Eres un poco celoso.

- No quiero que la hagas daño, Tony. Se como eres.

- ¿Y si me gustara de verdad, qué? No podrías hacer nada ahi.

- Anoche la incomodaste, y no quiero que lo pase mal - Steve se acercó a Tony.

- Bueno, chicos, ya, no se pongan a pelear. Deberíamos entrenar un poco nuestras habilidades - Clint disparó otra flecha. - Luego si queréis vamos a ver el entrenamiento de Valerie, para que estéis contentos.

Tony y Steve le miraron. Clint se encogió de hombros.

- Tenéis poco sentido del humor.

* * *

Valerie terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, donde se encontraban Nick Furia y Natasha.

- Buenos días, señorita Jones. ¿Podemos empezar ya con su entrenamiento?

- Por supuesto.

- Primero debería enseñarnos sus poderes, ¿no? - preguntó Natasha a Furia. - Podríamos mejorarlos de alguna manera, o enseñarla movimientos.

- Es buena opción. Valerie, enseñanos los movimientos.

Empezaron con el movimiento de la espada en sus brazos. Sus brazos se transformaban en cuchillas a voluntad de ella, podía ser con uno o los dos brazos. Furia determinó que serían buenas armas para luchar contra enemigos poderosos.

El escudo resultó ser una buena defensa, pues permitía protegerla a ella y todos los que estuvieran con ella. La visión térmica también podía controlarla a su antojo, y el consumo era lo mejor que Furia había visto en su vida.

Trajeron a un enemigo que mantenían encerrado, y pudieron ver como Valerie le absorbía completamente, pudiendo ver después como adquiría los rasgos completos de esa persona, al llevarse también el ADN.

La premonición resultó ser eficaz. Los ataques de Natasha fueron predecidos por Valerie, que atacaba con algo distinto cuando ella iba a atacarla. Furia estaba encantado de tener a alguien tan letal y completa en el equipo. Iba a entrenarla al máximo, sacarla el máximo partido.

Continuaron con los ataques que Natasha le enseñaba a Valerie, las tácticas de defensa rusa que podían servirle en caso de gran apuro.

Tras tres horas de intenso trabajo, Furia y Natasha la dejaron sola, para que pudiese descansar. Pero ella decidió entrenar un poco más, así que comenzó a aporrear uno de los sacos de boxeo que había allí. Se quedó tan absorta en ello que no notó que alguien por detrás la estaba observando.

- Cuanta fuerza para ser solo una chica.

Se dio la vuelta. Era Steve, que vestía de tirantes y en chándal, con las manos cubiertas para prácticar el boxeo.

- No se si sentirme alabada u ofenderme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía para practicar un poco con el saco, pero veo que lo estás usando tú.

- ¿Y por qué no hacemos un combate tú y yo? Cuerpo a cuerpo, así puedo entrenarme más. A no ser... - Valerie se le acercó -, que tengas miedo de combatir contra una chica.

- Al ring, Jones. Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz - Steve se fue hacia el ring.

Valerie sonrió. A veces, los hombres se picaban muy fácilmente. Subió al ring y se colocó frente a Steve.

- Vas a morder el polvo, Rogers.

- Ya veremos.

Aunque Steve pronto tenía que darle la razón a Valerie. Era buena. Le había tumbado más de una docena de veces. Así que decidió hacerle frente.

En cuanto vio a Valerie ir a por el con un directo, el le hizo una llave que los tiró a ambos al suelo. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Eso.. era trampa... - jadeó la chica.

- A veces hay que... hacer.. juego sucio - masculló él. Pero los dos se vieron atrapados en la electricidad estática de sus miradas, hasta que un carraspeo los sacó de ello.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? - pregunto Tony mientras se acercaba al cuadrilátero. Los dos se levantaron.

- ¿Querías algo? - preguntó Valerie.

- Quería hablar contigo. Pero como veo que estás con tu entrenamiento, te invito a comer.

- Eh... - miró a Steve. - Si, claro. Paso por tu apartamento a ducharme, me cambio y vienes a recogerme.

Valerie fue a recoger sus cosas, y cuando iba a salir por la puerta, Clint se acercó a ella.

- Dime que esa moto de la entrada es tuya - señaló una gran Harley Davidson V- Road aparcada frente a la puerta. Ella asintió y salio a verla. Tony soltó un silbido.

- Buen gusto para las motos... Ganas puntos,Jones.

- Pasate a una a buscarme, Stark - dijo Valery mientras montaba en la moto. - Nos vemos luego.

Arrancó y se perdió a lo lejos. Steve miró a Tony.

- ¿Esa comida es para ganarte puntos con ella, no?

- Todo puede ser, Steve - Tony le palmeó el hombro. - Todo puede ser.

* * *

Entre tanto, Valerie llegó al edificio Stark, y llamó a su contacto.

- Gracias por la moto. Es una pasada.

- Lo del apartamento es algo más difícil.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Gracias.

Colgó y se fue hacia la ducha. 15 minutos después comenzó a vestirse y se hizo un moño simple. No iba a arreglarse mucho con Tony, estaba demasiado cansada e intuía que trataría de hacer lo de la noche anterior. Recogió sus cosas y bajó de nuevo a la calle. Minutos después, unAcura NSX aparcaba frente a ella.

- Buen coche - comentó Valerie al subirse.

- Soy un multimillonario... Puedo tener de todo - se puso las gafas de sol. - ¿Lista?

- Cuando quieras - repuso ella poniéndose también sus gafas.

El coche arrancó con energía en dirección hacia el restaurante Shawarama.

* * *

**_¡Feliz año a todas! Siento no haber subido en Año Nuevo, pero tenía poocas ganas y también estuve algo ocupada. Gracias por los poquitos reviews que he recibido, pero se agradece tanto comentario positivo. La semana que viene subiré capítulo de In Your Head, y en esta historia subiré los viernes noche (En España serían las doce y algo, en otros países no se). ¡Nos vemos! _**


	7. ¿Tony está por mi o soy su capricho?

_**Valerie POV**_

Llegamos al Shawarma, que resultó ser un restaurante de comida oriental. Dicho de otra manera, durum kebab.

Aunque no lo supiera, Tony había acertado con el sitio, ya que a mi me encanta la comida de otras culturas, sobre todo la árabe. Algo estaba pasando aquí.

Primero el casi beso de la noche anterior. Ahora el comer los dos solos. Algo me está dando escalofríos y no es de risa precisamente.

Fuimos al fondo del restaurante, donde podíamos sentarnos sobre los cojines, comer en el suelo, ya me entendéis. Él se sentó a mi lado, y nos trajeron la carta.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez en un restaurante de este tipo? - me preguntó sin levantar la vista de la carta.

- Pocas veces, pero ninguno era como éste... Es súper lujoso - miré mi carta, había de todo y tenía buena pinta.

Se acercó el camarero.

- Para mí un dürum de pollo con ensalada - me miró a mí. - ¿Y tú, Valerie?

- Ehhh... yo quiero cuscús con el acompañamiento de falafel - sonreí, y el camarero se llevó las cartas. Carraspée.

- Tony ,¿por qué me has invitado a comer?

Me miró asombrado, pero frunció el entrecejo.

- Quería aclararme por lo de anoche y poder conocerte un poco mejor. Espero que no te moleste.

- Me siento incómoda porque anoche casi me besaste. Te faltó nada para acercarte por completo a mis labios.

- No quise hacerlo, lo siento de verás - se disculpó, y vi que realmente era sincero. - Te prometo que no volverá a pasar... No atiné a besarte.

- Pues tienes buena vista, señor Stark... Que lo diga yo, pase, pero tú...

- Bueno, empecemos de nuevo como si eso no hubiese pasado. ¿Me permites conocerte mejor y que nos llevemos bien?

- Si si... Al fin y al cabo, somos compañeros de trabajo y compañeros de piso - sonreí. - Cuéntame como fue tu historia al empezar con Iron Man.

Y así fue como, de repente, comenzamos a contarnos nuestra vida. Me contó los sucesos que le llevaron a implantarse un reactor ARK en el pecho, hasta yo me llevé la mano al corazón cuando me lo contó.

Me contó como trabajó en su armadura, en su persona de Iron Man. Lo que le gustaba fardar de ello, lo que le gusta presumir de ser multimillonario. De tener un coche y un buen trabajo, bueno, un segundo trabajo como vengador. Cuando llegaron los platos de comida, me preguntó por mi pasado.

- ¿Y realmente no recuerdas como llegaste a conseguir tus poderes? - me preguntó mientras atacaba su durum.

- No me acuerdo de nada, todo fue muy rápido - me metí el cuscús en la boca, y esperé a masticar. - Se que iba por la calle, y después no recuerdo nada. Solo dos hombres, y creo que había un tercero... Pero es todo borroso... Y casi nunca hablo de ello. Mi pasado es muy malo.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- No quiero hablar de ello, Tony. Me pone mal solo pensar en ellos - bajé la vista. Tony me alzó la barbilla.

- Perdona si te he herido los sentimientos. Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

El tiempo voló. Me encontré a mí misma riéndome con él, disfrutando .Sin darnos cuenta , la hora de la comida había pasado.

- Valerie, es un poco tarde, tenemos que irnos a S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Vamos?

- Claro - sonreí. Me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos de nuevo en su coche hasta S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Todos nos miraron asombrados cuando entramos riéndonos a carcajada limpia. Vi que Steve estaba algo celoso, pero no le di mucha importancia. Natasha miraba a Tony muy seria, y los demás no decían nada. Me puse seria de nuevo.

- Sentimos el retraso... Cuando hablas el tiempo vuela - y nos volvimos a reír.

- Me gusta que lo hayan pasado bien, pero el señor Stark tiene que ir con Rogers a trabajar. Señorita Jones, puede quedarse con el doctor Banner, Natasha y yo vamos a estar con Clint.

Miré a Banner y me fui con él, mientras que Stark se iba con Steve. El doctor Banner me estrechó la mano afablemente.

- He estado pensando en usted, Valerie...

- Tratame de tú, que somos compañeros - dije con un puchero.

- Está bien... - se rio. - Valerie, quisiera pedir tu permiso para hacerte unos análisis y poder estudiar el virus que da tus poderes. Si no te molesta.

- No me gustan las agujas, pero bueno, por mi no tengo problema, doctor. ¿Quiere que lo hagamos ahora?

- Perfecto. Vamonos a mi laboratorio, allí podremos estar tranquilos - Banner me condujo a su laboratorio, y empecé a notarme algo mareada... Pero todo sea por la ciencia.

_**Steve POV**_

Stark y yo estábamos en la sala de control, manejando la información que teníamos que rastrear. Me moría de ganas de saber que había pasado entre él y Valerie, pero a la vez me temía la respuesta. Me tragué el desagrado.

- ¿Qué tal con la pelirroja, Tony?

- Genial. Es una chica increíble, la verdad.

- ¿Tanto como para besarla y llevártela a tu terreno? - pregunté. Stark me miró.

- No ha pasado nada, Steve. Aunque si te soy sincero, me hubiese gustado que algo me pasara.

- No te atrevas a intentar algo con ella, Tony. Se como eres.

- Valerie me gusta de verdad. No la haría daño jamás. Es la chica ideal.

- Tony, no te atrevas.

- ¿Estás celoso, Steve? ¿El viejales se ha enamorado?

- ¡Callate! - bramé, y me puse frente a él. - Deja a Valerie en paz, no se merece que la hagan daño. Voy a protegerla pase lo que pase.

- Mira, Steve, me gusta, voy a ir a por ella. No me lo puedes impedir. Y no puedes cambiar nada de eso.

Stark salió furioso de la sala, y yo lancé maldiciones por lo bajo. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar un desastre.

_**Valerie POV**_

El doctor Banner terminó de hacerme los análisis. Me sentía algo mareada, pero traté de disimular.

- Bueno, Valerie, en nada espero tener los resultados. Tan pronto estén te avisaré.

- Gracias doctor - murmuré, y salí del laboratorio. Pero del mareo que tenía perdí el equilibrio, pero gracias a Dios, Stark me sujetó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó angustiado.

- Es que me he hecho unos analisis y siempre me mareo... Pero gracias... - le miré, y vi en sus ojos preocupación y tranquilidad... Y algo más.

¿Estaba Tony Stark realmente por mí? ¿O simplemente eran cosas mías y yo iba a ser un capricho más?

* * *

**_Se suponía que subiría el sábado,peeeeero... xDD Bueno,os traigo un capítulo un poco flojo,pero tranquilos,la acción llegará en unos capí si,que Valerie es muy modosita y todo lo que queráis,pero todo cambiará,nada es lo que parece._**

**_En fin,no tengo mucho más que añ vuestros reviews y nos vemos la semana que én añadir que 'In your head' no está actualizada en Potterfics,y no se si podré subirla mucho aquí.Tengo un estancamiento ahí.¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
